


[Dr. Stone同人]入冬

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 简单粗暴的告白小故事
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]入冬

今年的冬天来得比往常要早一些，图书馆还没来得及开上暖气。书架之前穿梭的人们有的已戴上了围巾。浅雾幻的手机推送来一条消息，他看一眼就将摊在张桌上的书本全部收进书包。他所就读的高中多在学生高一时就询问升学意愿，从高二起基本就要做下决定。班上的大多数人选择了升学，少部分选择了离家近的职业学校。

浅雾幻迈过图书馆正门的台阶，门口有个熟悉的人影正等着他。他快步上前，自然地从西园寺羽京的书包里掏出十分钟前用LINE向对方“下单”的烤面包。

“小羽京你 等很久了？”浅雾幻咬着面包说。

两人同在一个班，前后座，偶尔浅雾幻上课玩手机都是西园寺羽京帮着打掩护。

“刚到。”西园寺羽京笑笑，拉上书包的拉链，顺手提了提浅雾幻肩上的书包，“哇，好重！放了什么啊都。”

“课本、单词书……啊、主要还是杂书~”浅雾幻三两下解决了热乎的面包，把塑料袋折好放进书包外袋里，准备带回家了再扔，“接下来去哪？”

西园寺羽京看他吃完了，说道，“上次你告诉我的咖啡店。”他比着嘴角，“有点沾上了。”

浅雾幻在脸上摸到了坚果碎，“那这次就你买单啦~”他浑不在意地抹进嘴里嚼了嚼，味道不错。

西园寺羽京整理了下帽子，笑着问，“想好要喝什么了？”

“那当然~”

两人口中的咖啡店离图书馆不远，步行只要十分钟不到。转过街口的时候红灯亮起，两人停下脚步。浅雾幻呼出一口白气，脸颊被冷风吹得微红，“明明上周还热得不像话，”他试图把脖子藏进竖起的立领里，“说起来，升学志愿小羽京填了吗？”

“昨天交了，还被老师叫去谈话了。”西园寺羽京叹了口气，“明明感觉挺普通的事不知道为什么一个两个都像是天塌下来了一样。”

车辆在马路上飞驰，带起的寒风搅着汽车的尾气，在地面卷起一阵烟尘。

“唔……毕竟你之前从没有跟家里人提起过你想入伍的事吧。”浅雾幻琢磨了下。

“就是这样子才苦恼啊，之前跟你说的时候你一点反应都没有。”

“欸——反倒是我的错吗？”浅雾幻皱着脸，“我是不知道你怎么和你爸妈讲的，照我看来你的决定其实还挺顺其自然的。”

“那看起来只要好好说应该就没问题了。”西园寺羽京把滑到臂间的背带往上一拉，“走吧。”

“好——”

这片街区人员流动频繁，各类商铺外表虽还保持着上个年代的面孔，但内里早就不知道翻新过多少次。附近除了浅雾幻和西园寺羽京所在的高中，不远的地方还有两三所学校，因此这里也是很多学生放学后或是周末的好去处。

两人身着校服混在来自不同学校的学生中间，不起眼极了。

”打搅啦~“浅雾幻推开店门。

用来通报来客的风铃一阵轻响。

两人找了处靠里的位子坐下。

咖啡店内干净整洁，装潢考究，唯有浸着黑垢的桌角和木制台面的横纹能看出这些陈设的年纪。

“所以幻呢，之后要去哪？”西园寺羽京视线扫过菜单上的一列饮品，随口问道。

浅雾幻径自叫来侍应生下单，西园寺羽京也随手点了杯喝的。

“谢谢你呀～”和侍应生道完谢，浅雾幻这才回复刚刚的问题。

“我这几天总算下定决心啦～要去美国留学～”他说。

西园寺羽京有些心不在焉，“心理学？”

“对呀对呀～运气好的话可能研究生之前都不会回来啦～”浅雾幻摇头晃脑地说，“……小羽京会想我吗？”

突然被提及了名字，西园寺羽京倏然一惊，飘远的思绪直接被拉到近前。

——就看见浅雾幻那双浅灰色的眼睛看着他，眉眼含笑。

西园寺羽京攥住腿上放着的帽子，又放开。

“哈哈，那当然会想的啊。”他笑着说。

浅雾幻一边说“那可真好”一边拿出笔记本开始复习下周的考试内容。西园寺羽京看了看他，看了看面前的木桌开裂形成的巨大瘢痕。

待侍应生将饮品端上来后，他终于再次开口。

“既然可能有很长一段时间不会见面了，那我就直说了。”

“我挺喜欢你的。”

“不过幻的话肯定已经知道了吧。”

西园寺羽京自暴自弃地闭上眼，双手抱着咖啡杯。

“啊，确实是知道的噢。不然也不会特地拉你出来一起。”浅雾幻点的是冷饮，碳酸咕嘟咕嘟翻腾着气泡，分层的饮料很快被铁勺搅成统一的颜色。

“虽然想要否认…不过你肯定能听到我的心跳速度的吧～我知道你有这方面的天赋在，小羽京。”

浅雾幻舀起一勺冰，放进嘴里咔吧咔吧地搅。

明明快要入冬了。西园寺羽京看着他鼓起的腮帮子想。

“啊，被直接了当地甩了——”他猛灌咖啡，以一种与人拼酒的气势，咖啡杯咚得一声砸在针织的杯垫上。

“都料到结果了还在这里装什么。”浅雾幻毫不留情地吐槽。

“真是什么都瞒不过你啊。”西园寺羽京又哈哈地笑起来。

浅雾幻喝着冷饮，时不时打出小小的气嗝。

两人默契地各退一步。

“我说，下周的英语考试，你划好范围了吗？”西园寺羽京问，语气之中已经完全听不出几分钟前的挫败了。

“那当然~”浅雾幻手指微动，钢笔在手中划了个完整的圆，“这个周末还是上我家学习？”

“嗯……这周不去了。”西园寺羽京顿了顿，更正道，“不去了，之后就在图书馆约吧。”

浅雾幻转着笔的动作停下了。

“好吧。”他说。

他抬头看向已经站起、带好帽子的西园寺羽京，笑着问，“那，明天学校见啦？”

“嗯，明天学校见。”西园寺羽京回道。

他推开咖啡馆的店门，寒风顺着衣领钻进脖颈里。他哈出口热气搓在掌心。

这个冬天真冷啊。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是失恋小故事！Surprise！


End file.
